Liam Farris
Gifts Loved "...! Thank you" Sweets, Cute items, Lion plush Liked "Woah this is cool, thanks!" Manly stuff, BFF Bracelet, Pig themed items, Disliked "I'm better off without it" Vegetables, Perfumes, Books, Spicy foods Hated "You trying to start something, smartass?" Flowers, milk, Incense, Potions Personality Liam is easily provoked and lets his emotions get the better of him. But despite how easy it is to annoy him, and how hard-headed he can be at times, he is fairly guileless and lives an ingenuous life, showing a more soft-hearted side. He has a defensive nature that can come off as belligerent. He'd rather pout and argue about something than be thoughtful about it. Liam never really took to being polite, and will often do even courteous gestures with an unrefined flair. While he isn't outright rude to others, one could tell proper etiquette isn't the top of his priority. Surprisingly, he's easily flustered, and naive. His values lean more on the conservative side which reflects his modest upbringing. Liam is simple and honest. What he doesn't say outright can easily be understood just by looking at him, even if he tries to hide it, his actions will speak for themselves. He also tends to be more self reliant, preferring to things on his own first and set his own pace than depend on others to help him. History Liam's family started when his mother, an elf, married the low born human son of a farmer. Predictably, the match didn't go over well with either's parents: his mother's side, disapproving of her close association with humans from the beginning, cut ties with her. His dad, whose family wanted him to marry as a way to advance the whole family, revoked his inheritance to land. But the two were stubborn, and didn't let any of it get in the way of their own happiness. The two even managed to buy their own land and raised 6 children with a modest lifestyle. Life was no doubt lacking in many luxuries. Even as the farm grew, simply selling table grapes and their companion crops didn't really yield a huge profit. And with 5 siblings, getting your fill of attention from parents was frustratingly difficult. Liam being the 4th, meant he was stuck in the awkward position of middle child. Although they were a close bunch, as living in the countryside with few neighbors tended to do, Liam found it hard to find his niche within the family. He would act out for attention: threatening to run away, only to come back a day later or get into fights with kids in the area. Often, he found it difficult to express himself outside of causing trouble and being generally disagreeable. As he grew older, Liam found it irksome that everyone just assumed he would take part in the family business, without even asking him. In fact, it was a small comment- an innocent "Well, if our daughters all marry, then we still have Lee."- from his dad that suddenly sparked the idea that maybe he didn't want to be a farmer his entire life. After all, even if he did have a knack for it,that didn't mean he had to cultivate this particular land. No, if he was going to do anything, he was going to do it because it was his decision. This went over fairly well with his mom. After all, she never really understood why her husband wanted to coddle the children for so long. At the age of 16 Liam was granted permission to 'find something else to do' and left home (only this time, he wasn't going to pretend to leave and camp in the shed). He arranged to live in the city, one that was popular and bustling with all the diversity life had to offer, but soon found it very difficult for a young, naive teen-aged half-elf to get anything done. He didn't understand it. Why didn't anyone want to hire a flighty part timer with no relevant experience or references? How was he supposed to get experience if no one would hire him? There was more to it that he couldn't help but notice, however: His entire life had been spent with his family. Excluding a few neighbors, everyone he knew and held close were just like him. It wasn't until he threw himself into the 'real world' did he feel especially different, or that there were people who could actually think poorly of him when he hadn't done anything wrong yet. He tried to find work here and there, but mostly found himself being bounced place to place, and growing more frustrated. He didn't even have a place to call his own and was almost resigned into packing up and returning home to his family's farm until one day, he received an encouraging letter from his mother in the mail. Apparently, a cousin he had no idea existed was living in a little town called Toffee. With some coaxing, Liam took the help and advice of his mother. Shortly after, instead of packing up and moving back home, he got on the Eclair Express. Trivia * Dabbles in woodworking * Because he grew up in temperate climates, he's very susceptible to the cold * His family owns 4 dogs that he was mainly responsible for taking care of * He has the tendency to not pay attention to faces and confuse people for one another * He's slightly near sighted, but doesn't realize it * He's the only one in his family who can't see the resemblance in his cousin Polette, and his younger brother * Liam is the second youngest brother among his 5 siblings * He has a bad history of disliking and mouthing off to his bosses, so he avoids his current employer, Souma. Category:Townsfolk